nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Finding Dory
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Finding Dory is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pixar crossover film. Plot Dory is a very young blue tang, and suffers from short term memory loss. While she finds this as a weakness, her parents constantly tell her that it's alright. Later, young Dory has been separated from her parents, and is constantly trying to find them. No matter how hard, however, she can't find anyone who can help, and as she grows order, she even forgets who she is looking for. She then suddenly sees a white boat, and a frantic clownfish named Marlin and his new friends Team Equesodor (). Running into them, she promises to help them find something Marlin himself: his kidnapped son named Nemo. One year later, Dory now rests in a little cave next to Marlin's anemone, and constantly wakes up in the middle of the night, much to the dismay of Marlin. The next day, Dory joins Nemo to the class field trip: a stingray migration. Dory is excited, but when the class mentions an "undertow", she wanders off, and gets caught in the migration. While unconscious, Nemo hears her mention "the Jewel of Morro Bay, California", and once spoken off, Dory remembers what she was looking for when she was little: her family. She wants Marlin to help her, and after being reminded about what happened to Nemo, he joins in. After taking the California Current, with the help of an old friend, Crush, Dory remembers that her parents' names are Jenny and Charlie. Her excitement, however, awakens a giant squid. As they try to escape, Nemo is captured and nearly killed. Getting stuck in plastic six pack rings, Dory pulls Marlin and Nemo to safety. Angry, Marlin blames her for nearly killing Nemo, and claims that her short-term memory loss is all she's good for. Heartbroken, Dory wanders to the surface, and is captured by some rescuers of the Marine Life Institute. Tagged ready for quarantine, Dory meets Hank, an ill-tempered, seven legged octopus. Noticing the tag, he makes a deal with Dory: he helps her find his family, and she gives him the tag. Along the way, she obtains more memories, meets a whale shark named Destiny, who reminds her she's from the Open Ocean exhibit, which Destiny and a beluga whale named Bailey, who believes he can't use his echo location, help her find. Meanwhile, Marlin feels guilty about how he spoke to Dory. In his sadness, he wakes up Fluke and Rudder, two seal lions napping. Nemo wants to ask for directions, but Marlin tells him that they eat fish. Marlin tells Nemo that he will ask them. After an interruption with Gerald, the sea lions introduce the clownfish to Becky, a black loon. She takes Marlin and Nemo into the institute via green bucket Fluke and Rubber trade Gerald access to their rock for. Hank and Dory make their way through the Aquarium in a push pram, ending up in a touching tank, where Hank scares off the children poking them by releasing ink, and they find the Open Ocean Exhibit. Dory gives her tag to Hank and heads into the exhibit, following a trail of shells left by her parents when she was a child to her old home, remembering various little snippets of their lives along the way. When she reaches the home, she remembers her mother crying, and, while finding a purple shell (her mom's favorite) to cheer her up, gets sucked into the undertow and out of a pipe, separated from her parents. She meets two small crabs, who inform her that all blue tangs, like herself, are tagged and taken to quarantine to be shipped to their own exhibit in Cleveland. The two crabs tell her she can get to quarantine through the pipes, and Dory heads off in pursuit of her parents. Dory gets lost inside the pipes, forgetting the directions the crab gave her, but Destiny hears her, and with the help of Bailey, who relearns to use his echo location with encouragement from Destiny, guides Dory to quarantine, bumping into Nemo and Marlin along the way. Dory worries that her parents won't want to see her, but Marlin reassures her that her parents will be thrilled to see her, recounting on how Dory has helped him, Nemo and Team Equesodor in their lives, apologizing for not appreciating her enough. As they continue their search, Nemo asks his dad if they'll have to say goodbye to Dory, to which Marlin replies that they will. The gang and our heroes make it to quarantine and hop through tanks to reach the blue tangs, who're waiting to be packed into the transport truck to Cleveland, until they bump into the side of a tank being lifted and get knocked into a mop bucket. Hank rescues them with a glass beaker and tells them they have three minutes to get everyone out before he leaves for Cleveland with the quarantined fish. In the tank, the other blue tangs are shocked to see Dory. When she asks where her parents are the other fish tells them that a young Dory disappeared, and that her parents went to quarantine to look for her, only for them to never return. Dory is shocked at the news and believing her parents to be dead zones out as the tank is taken, Hank rescues her from the tank, leaving Marlin, Nemo and the whole of Team Equesodor behind by accident. Distracted by being spotted by a human, Hank drops the beaker that contains Dory, smashing it and causing Dory to be dropped down into a drain, and flushed out back into to ocean. Dory panics, asking other fish for help in finding "them", her memory problem making her forget who she was looking for. Asking herself what Dory would do, she begins to look around, heading to a kelp field. She despairs, remarking that there's nothing but kelp, until she spots some shells in the sand. Remembering that following shells would bring her home when she younger, she follows the trail to see more trails of shells, all leading to the same point. At this point Dory looks around, finally finding her parents. They have an emotional reunion, with Dory apologizing for her problem (her memory loss) and remarking that she's tried to fix it. Her parents reassure her that she has nothing to apologize for and that she's finally found them and they'd been waiting for all this time, making shell trails to guide her home. When they ask her if she'd been by herself for all that time, she remembers Marlin, Nemo and the whole of , and that they've been taken to the truck. Inside the truck, Marlin and Nemo ask if anyone saw where Dory went, spotting a fish they think is Dory, until it turns out to be Hank in disguise. He apologizes for losing her as the truck doors close. Dory, in the ocean, heads back towards the Institute with her parents to rescue her friends, recounting their tales from s Adventures of Finding Nemo along the way. Jenny and Charlie don't think that they'll be able to help, but Dory says that she misses them and that they're family, convincing them to help. Dory says that meeting Marlin and Nemo was destiny, reminding her of the whale, Destiny, who she calls to. Inside their enclosure, Destiny and Bailey hear Dory and escape their tanks, leaping over a wall, to help her. Fluke and Rubber leave their rock to follow them, joining in on the chase to stop the quarantine truck as it heads towards the freeway. At a bridge, Dory asks a group of otters for help in stopping traffic, and tells Destiny to flip her up onto the truck when she asks. Dory's parents worry that she's leaving them again, but she tells them even if she forgets, she can find them again. Destiny flips Dory up onto the bridge where the group of otters are waiting, one of them catching her in its paws. She instructs the otters to have a cuddle party, stopping the traffic on the bridge, which includes the quarantine truck. The otters break into the quarantine truck, reuniting Dory with Marlin and Nemo, as well as Hank, who scoops her up and drops her back into the tank of blue tang. Nemo tells Dory he thought they'd never see her again, but she remarks that she couldn't live without the rest of her family. Marlin calls Becky for help, but she leaves Dory behind, dropping Marlin and Nemo into the Ocean with the rest of the gang. He manages to send Becky back for Dory, inside the truck, where Hank tried to say his goodbyes. Dory tells him that he isn't going to "the Cleveland" and is instead coming to the ocean to live with her. He argues, but Dory convinces him to come with her instead. As they try to leave the trucks doors close, and it drives off with them still inside. Hank and Dory escape through the roof of the truck and get into the cabin, where Hank attempts to drive the truck. They escape, driving the wrong way back down the freeway, hitting a roadblock before veering off and driving the whole truck into the ocean, freeing all the other fish, and Becky, as well. Dory, along with Marlin, Nemo, and her parents, head back to reef, where they play a game of hide and seek, although Dory forgets what it is they were doing, she remembers and finds both pairs, along with Nemo's class. Destiny and Bailey pop out, remarking that Dory hadn't found them, as Hank gathers the class back up. A student enquires after Mr. Ray, whom we find out has gone to join in the stingray migration. Hank remarks that if Mr. Ray is smart, he'll stay away for a long time, and until he's back, Hank is the teacher. Bailey asks who wants to learn about echo location, to which the students groan. Dory's parents leave for a swim, and when Marlin asks Dory if they're going home, she remarks that she's going to the drop-off. Marlin panics, thinking she's going to swim off again, and follows her, stopping her to ask if it's a good idea. She tells him that she's going to enjoy the view, and he lets her go, although he follows her. At the drop-off, Dory and Marlin enjoy the view, and Marlin says that Dory has done it. We flash back briefly to Dory and her parents, who tell her she can do anything. Dory agrees, and Marlin says that it really is quite a view, to which Dory remarks "unforgettable." Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * Our heroes will be about the size of fish in this film, and will have the ability to breathe underwater. * During this film, get taken with Dory while the rest of the team stay with Marlin and Nemo. * The songs for the credits are "Unforgettable" sung by Sia just like in the real film, and Will You Be There? (performed by Michael Jackson from Free Willy). Other Trivia Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Pixar crossovers